Electronic equipments using semiconductor devices are essential for many modern applications. With the advancement of electronic technology, the semiconductor devices are becoming increasingly smaller in size while having greater functionality and greater amounts of integrated circuitry. Due to the miniaturized scale of the semiconductor device, a system in package (SiP) is widely used for its low cost and relatively simple manufacturing operations. During the SiP operation, a number of semiconductor components are assembled on the semiconductor device. Furthermore, numerous manufacturing operations are implemented within such a small semiconductor device.
However, the manufacturing operations of the semiconductor device involve many steps and operations on such a small and thin semiconductor device. The manufacturing of the semiconductor device in a miniaturized scale becomes more complicated. An increase in a complexity of manufacturing the semiconductor device may cause deficiencies such as poor electrical interconnection, delamination of components, or other issues, resulting in a high yield loss of the semiconductor device. As such, there are many challenges for modifying a structure of the semiconductor devices and improving the manufacturing operations.